Work machines, which can be operated by means of a remote control system, have been known for a long time. A work machine comprises a large number of components and adjusting units, which can be actuated by means of the remote control system. Because of the complexity of the work machine, operating the remote control system by means of an operating unit is complicated. The operating unit, in particular in a complex work machine, requires a large number of displays and operating elements. An operating element may, for example, be a push button, a switch, a control lever or a rotary switch. To reduce the number of operating elements on the operating unit, a screen may be used in the operating unit. A screen allows by means of a plurality of operating menus, in particular with changing symbols and/or displays, a plurality of functions to be assigned to a reduced number of operating elements. As a result, an increased function density can be achieved. The increased function density leads, however, to an increased operating effort for an operator. In particular, it is disadvantageous that the operator has to navigate through an increased number of operating menus.